Alexandria Sins
by geldragon
Summary: This is a story about a group of experiments. First story ever posted. STOPPED. :
1. Intro

Hello. This is my first FanFic that I have actually posted. I hope you enjoy it. This is during Max's time, when she is 15 and the others are a year older. The characters in this story do meet Max, but not till way later. I know my friend, Demon Fox (DF), has been begging me to write more, which I will. Anyways, she is my assistant. She chose the name Demon Fox so that way no one can know her real name, like me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, just this story and some of the characters.

DF Will you stop babbling already and get to the story.

GD Sorry! Not everybody can be as perfect as you.

And by the way people, some chapters will be about info about the characters. Thank you and have a nice day.

Intro 

Hello. My name is Alexandria, Alexandria Sins. In this story, the main person isn't tough, smart, fierce, beautiful, and isn't a smart ass. She can be a smart ass when it calls for that. This might happen to you, but sadly we may never know.

Right now there's four of us. Me (Alex) 15, Tin14 (mute, telepathic, super speed, can talk for only 24 hours a month, no wings), Flyer10 (wings, older sister of Wile), Wile5 (no wings, needs water to survive).

We live in a five-room house in a small town in Oregon. We were made in a lab in Wisconsin. It is part of a group called the square. There is also one in Rhode Island, Florida, and in California. You can figure out the whole mad scientist thing out.

Anyways we escaped with help by a lady named Alice Somme a year ago. She disappeared two months ago. We don't know what happen to her, but we don't care. The one who still misses her is Flyer. She was like a mom to her.

Well, that's what you need to know for now.

Alexandria Sins

Well, what do you think for the intro? Please review.

DF: Tell them more.

GD: Not yet.

DF: Evil.

GD: I know I am, but what are you chicken.

DF: No, but you're a chicken butt.

GD: Please excuse us. This might get ugly.


	2. New Intro

Hello. I am re-doing the Intro because the last one didn't explain a lot. I hope you enjoy the new intro. This is during Max's time, when she is 15 and the others are a year older. The characters in this story do meet Max, but not till way later. I know my friend, Demon Fox (DF), has been begging me to write more, which I will. Anyways, she is my assistant. She chose the name Demon Fox so that way no one can know her real name, like me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, just this story and some of the characters.

And by the way people, some chapters will be about info about the characters. Thank you and have a nice day.

Intro 

Hello. My name is Alexandria, Alexandria Sins. In this story, the main person isn't tough, smart, fierce, beautiful, and isn't a smart ass. She can be a smart ass when it calls for that. This might happen to you, but sadly we may never know.

Right now there's four of us. Me (Alex) age 15, Tin age 14 (mute), Flyer age 10 (older sister of Wile), Wile age 5. I have wings and so does Flyer. Tin has super speed, but sadly he has no wings. There is also a problem with him. He can't speak except for 24 hours each month because of some testing. Good part is that he's telepathic. Wile is almost like a merman, except he doesn't get flippers and he can survive longer without water.

We live in a five-room house in a small town in Oregon. We were made in a lab in Wisconsin. It is part of a group called the square. There is also one in Rhode Island, Florida, and in California. You can figure out the whole mad scientist thing out, hopefully. Most of their experiments died in a week. We survive though.

Anyways we escaped with help by a lady named Alice Somme a year ago. Sad part was when she disappeared two months ago. We don't know what happen to her, but we don't care. The one who still misses her is Flyer. She was like a mom to her. She taught her how to cook and how to fly.

Well, that's what you need to know for now.

Alexandria Sins

Well, what do you think for the intro? Please review. More info will come in later on. Also, I will like to thank Sapphire paw for the great criticism. It actually helped me notice some things that I could have done better. I can't wait until I post the first chapter. geldragon


	3. Ch1 Knock! The Kitters are home

Hey, what's up? The first chapter is up, so please forgive me if it's too short. Here's some info that I forgot to add. Kitters are mutants that are half-human, half-cat. They are basically executioners.

DF Hey, why did you take so long? Were you to busy to write the next chapter?

GD No! I was coming up with ideas.

DF (mutters) Slowpoke. My grandma can think faster than you.

GD what did you just say?

DF Oh nothing, absolutely nothing. (Starts to whistle)

GD Here it is. Read it while me and Demon Fox have a little discussion.

Chapter 1 Knock! Knock! The Kitters are home.

Knock! Knock! I turned on my side. I was in my room with white walls, a light blue dresser, a gray desk with a computer on it, and a whole bunch of posters of a band called "Rockin' the ride". On my desk there was a picture of my friends, Flyer, Tin, and Wile. My bed had a blue sheet, pillow, and blanket on it. I was wearing my blue pjs. What? I'm obsessed with the color blue. Even my wings are blue.

"Wake up! Breakfast is almost ready and you're going to be late!" Flyer screamed.

It's great being a mutant freak and still having to go to school at the same time. Before, Alice left; she putted us in a dumb school. Whoever came up with it was really evil.

Anyways, I got dress into blue jeans, tennis shoes, and a light blue tank top that said " Rocky road". I got my black sweater on over my wings and I got my red backpack. I went downstairs. The first person I saw was Wile, putting his stuff inside his backpack, his almost short bluish hair shinning in the light.

" Morning sleep head. Don't worry, she also woke me up almost dragging me," he said, his cute little face looking at me.

" She tried dragging you off! Flyer! You could've hurt him!" I yelled. Every morning she tried either pushing him off his bed or dragging him.

" But I didn't, did I," she yelled back.

I sighed. She was the one who could always win arguments while I always lose them. I walked to the table where hot waffles were a plate. Tin was sitting next to them eating like there was no tomorrow. He had long blond hair that reached his shoulders.

" Morning," I said, sitting down. He looked up and moved his hands really quickly making signs. He had to learn sign language so that way he could talk to us.

"Good mourning lazy bum," his hands said. I glared at him and started eating. Him and I finished quickly and left. Flyer and Wile headed one way while we went another. Flyer's and Wile's school were next to each other.

When I got to school, the girly group started to tease Tin and me. I mean, I always wanted to be part of them, but hated it when they teased us. I had no friends at school and neither did Tin. So, we basically hanged around each other a lot.

After school, Flyer and Wile were there already. We went outside just in time to see ten Kitters waiting for us.

"Flyer, go up. Wile, go into the pool. Tin, try to confuse them," I said as I tried to dodge. Flyer found a bat and started to swing it. Tin ran around them and two of them bonked into each other. It would have been funny if I weren't trying to fight. Wile was spitting water into their faces from the pool. I turned around just as I heard a scream. They scratched Flyer's face.

'Help' said an English accent in my head. It was Tin. I heard a bonk and saw Wile getting put into a bag.

" NNNNNOOOO!!!!!!" I screamed. Then I felt a sharp pain on my back and fell into unconscious.

So, how was it? Please review. I won't be able to add on because I will be away from a computer for a week.

GD (Starts to cry.)

DF How dare you. You are an evil person.

GD stops.

GD How did you get back in here? Security!

DF starts to run.

GD Well, see you in a week.


	4. Author's note

Yahhhhhoooooo. This is an author's note. I will tell you some info about the characters, including info about Kitters. Also, some info will be ah out stuff you already know about.

Alexandria Sins

Ability Flying

Age 15

Wing color Light blue, like the color of the sky

Wing Span 13 ½ ft

Hair color Brown, long curly hair

Eye color Brown

Skin color White

Face Oval Shaped

Body Skinny

Clothes she usually wears Tank top, blue jeans, and a sweater.

Personality Protective, nice, not a morning person, tries to be leader like, can be mean

Something about her She can sleep for two days without eating.

Tin

Ability Running really fast, can read people's minds and can send thoughts

Age 14

Hair color Blond, long and Straight

Eye color Green

Skin color White

Face Heart Shaped

Body Skinny

Clothes he usually wears T-shirt with words on it, shorts

Personality Sarcastic, calm, helpful

Something about him He cannot speak except for 24 hours a month.

Flyer

Ability Flying

Age 10

Wing color Gray, like a gray wolf's fur

Wing Span 12 ¾ ft

Hair color Red, short and straight

Eye color Blue

Skin color Olive

Face Oval Shaped

Body Skinny

Clothes she usually wears T-shirt, pants, vest

Personality Morning person, has attitude problem, talks a lot when mad.

Something about her She has a collection of dead bugs.

Wile

Ability Breathing under water, power of water

Age 5

Hair color Light Blue, short and straight

Eye color Blue green, like the sea

Skin color Olive

Face Oval Shaped

Body Skinny

Clothes he usually wears T-shirt, pants.

Personality Nice, childish, doesn't like being the center of attention, very shy

Something about him He can grow a tail and fins.

Kitters look like cheetahs and bobcats put together. They can jump to the top of a tree floor building and can fight on their heels.

Well, that's all of the info you need to know right now. See ya.


	5. ENDSORRY

GD: hey whats up. I just wanted to say this story will be stopped for now since

I lost my work on paper.

I don't remember the names of more than half of the new characters I was going to add in.

I don't feel any more inspiration to continue to write this story.

I am being forced to continue writing an original story that I started last year around June.

Even though I truthfully want to finish this story, I just don't want this story to end badly.

So, I'm truthfully really sorry.


End file.
